


Spiegelperfekt

by Tjej



Category: Tatort
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/pseuds/Tjej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ich zitiere mal cricri:</p>
<p>"Eine Mensch-zu-Mensch-Frühlingsgefühl-Übertragung" :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiegelperfekt

**Author's Note:**

> FRÜHLINGSANFANG!!! 
> 
> Zu diesem Prompt hab ich mal was kleines geschrieben. Hab sowas ähnliches ja eigentlich schon beim 5-Sätze-Ficathon gepostet, jetzt halt ein wenig länger, aber wirklich nur ein wenig :-) 
> 
> Warnung: Fluff, fluffiger, am fluffigsten!  
> Eine fluffige Frühlingsanfang-Fanfiction für federleichte Frühlingsgefühle :-). Sozusagen.

*

*

*

 

Endlich. Endlich würde alles wieder anfangen zu blühen. Alles würde endlich wieder zum Leben erwachen. Ein Neuanfang. Zeit für Frühling nach einem endlos scheinenden, viel zu kalten, viel zu dunklen Winter.

 

Thiel brauchte seinen Augen gar nicht zu öffnen, um zu wissen, dass ein schöner Tag vor ihm lag.

Sonnenstrahlen legten sich durchs Schlafzimmerfenster auf sein Gesicht. Die ersten richtigen Sonnenstrahlen. Die sich nicht mehr länger hinter Wolken verbargen und von denen man zwar wusste, dass sie da waren, die einen aber nicht wirklich erreichten.Heute aber hatten sie genug Kraft, die Wolken zu durchbrechen, Kälte und Dunkelheit zu verdrängen.

 

Thiel genoss die Wärme auf seiner Haut, die sich sofort in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete.

So perfekt.

Er drehte sich um und schmiegte sich an den Körper vor ihm, labte sich an dessen Geruch, dessen Wärme, dessen bloßer Präsenz.

Sanft drückte er ihm einen Kuss in den Nacken.

 

~~~

 

Weiche Lippen an seinem Nacken.

Boerne lag still, labte sich an dem Kribbeln, der Wärme, an der bloßen Präsenz dieses Kusses.

So perfekt.

Er genoss das Glücksgefühl, das sich wie eine warme Welle in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete.

 

Endlich hatten die Berührungen genug Kraft, alle Bedenken zu durchbrechen, Kälte und Dunkelheit in ihm zu verdrängen. Berührungen, die sich nicht mehr hinter Zufall und kameradschaftlicher Beiläufigkeit versteckten. Die zwar da waren, immer schon dagewesen waren, die ihn und den anderen aber nie wirklich erreicht hatten, nie wirklich das taten, was eigentlich ihre Bestimmung war. Richtig berühren. So wie es jetzt die Lippen auf seiner Haut taten.

Boerne brauchte seine Augen gar nicht zu öffnen, um zu wissen, dass ein schöner Tag vor ihm lag.

 

Zeit für Frühling nach einem endlos scheinenden, viel zu kalten, viel zu dunklen Winter. Ein Neuanfang. Er würde endlich wieder zum Leben erwachen. Endlich würde er wieder anfangen zu blühen. Endlich.

 

*

*

*


End file.
